


Soraka, Your Gay is Showing

by Tank_Ahri (nekomimichan)



Series: LoL University [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/F, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/Tank_Ahri
Summary: in which Soraka has a crush on her professeur.
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Soraka
Series: LoL University [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Soraka, Your Gay is Showing

**Author's Note:**

> They're such a cute ship i wish they were written more i lov them,,, I'll adcarry the soraka/mf agenda on my back don't worry guys i got this lmao happy reading

Soraka has a crush on Ms. Fortune.

It was crush at first sight, Soraka remembers clearly. She's seen her share of stars and galaxies, but none of them left her as awestruck as Ms. Sarah Fortune's mischievous smile. It was her first week in university, and she was trying to get to the defence class, and being a restless freshman she walked into the wrong classroom.

She remembers seeing a bunch of unfamiliar faces, and this redhead woman sitting on top of the teacher's desk, polishing a gun. It was most definitely NOT the defence class, by the looks of it. She remembers feeling a bit embarrassed, or maybe a little more than a bit embarrassed. She was about to babble some sort of an apology and immediately leave, but she was pinned on her toes when the woman slowly turned her face to her.

"Lost your way, sugar cane?"

And then there was that smile, _that damn smile_. Sort of mocking, sort of enticing, definitely intrigued and clearly amused. She remembers feeling a little hot and bothered, and a bit anxious because of everyone else in the classroom looking at her weirdly. The professor had chuckled then, having mercy on her poor soul and dismissing her kindly.

She occasionally saw her throughout the rest of her years, but never spoke to her again. Though her crush never faded away. Her heart skipped beats whenever they crossed paths, whenever she saw her from afar, whenever she passed by her office. Even her friends found out about it, and they gave her hell, the teasing never stopped.

And now, on the third day of her third year, Soraka has just left one of her elective courses, taught by no other than Ms. Fortune. Her friends gather around one by one as she has her face buried inside her arms on the picnic table, her soul has left her body, and she wants to disappear out of existence.

"What's with this one?"

Katarina asks, Nami sighs, caressing Soraka's back.

"She just found out Ms. Fortune will be teaching one of her courses."

"Isn't that good though?"

Ezreal says, takes a bite from his apple.

"She finally gets to be with her more. Maybe they'll talk too."

"She called me sugar cane. Again."

Soraka sobs, voice muffled. Nami pats her back some more. 

"Don't you like it when I call you pet names, sugar cane?"

It's _her_ voice, and Soraka's head shoots up so fast it startles her friends and gives her a concussion, eyes wide open as she stares at Miss Sarah Fortune standing right in front of her in all her glory.

"I-- I didn't-- I--"

The redhead starts giggling, but then the tone of her voice starts to change, grows a little squeaky. And then she grows a tail.

"Neeko!"

Soraka throws her banana at the fake Ms. Fortune, and Neeko changes back immediately, giggling and giggling some more. The rest of Soraka's friend group seems to be entertained as well, all carrying impish grins of their own. It brushes on Soraka too soon enough, and she smiles sheepishly, turning her head to the side as her cheeks blush pink.

When she lifts her head her eyes land on a familiar figure. Travels up shapely legs and a slim waist, through a defined chest and then finally reaches the faces. It's Miss Sarah Fortune. They make eye contact.

She waves at Soraka, her manicured fingers doing a cheeky little dance as she walks arms linked with Miss Ahri. It takes Soraka a moment, but she raises her hand too, not really waving, but it was the intention. Miss Fortune chuckles, nods towards her direction, then turns her attention back to her colleague.

Soraka watches as the duo walks away, dumbstruck and jaw dropped. Nami gently presses her mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^ you can find me on #EUW as Nyan Cat Denise & on #TR1 as Tank Ahri


End file.
